


Woke Up on the Wrong side of the Grave

by carebear249



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Tries, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other, Pit Madness, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, every body hurting, like a heap of them, no beta we die like jason, no romance at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebear249/pseuds/carebear249
Summary: Drunk off pit madness and righteous fury Jason Todd is back to teach Batman a lesson. Blinded by the toxic green of resurrection he tries to shape Gotham in his image. He thinks in order to be better than Batman he needs a Robin. SO of course he goes around abducting the Robins and asking very impolitely to be his Robin. Kind of like Battle for The Cowl, but they don't know it's Jason. And Bruce is alive....“Hey, don’t give me that look Bird Boy. I didn’t come back from the grave to have you look at me all bored like. There have been hundreds of people who’ve died, but I’m the one who came back. I’ve seen the depravity of mankind and I’ve come back to do what the Big Man can only dream of! I’m going to purge the streets of dirty sinners and demons alike. C’mon now boy blunder, don’t ya see? Y’know it’s true. The work the Bats been doin’ has done shit-all in cleanin’ up the streets. Every rapist, drug dealer and thief always seem to manage to worm their way back on to the streets. They spread like a disease and the only way to stop ‘em is to cut ‘em down as they rise.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, I'm sure there will be more - Relationship, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Woke Up on the Wrong side of the Grave

Tim groggily blinked his sky-blue eyes open as his back cramped in protest at the way he was slumped against the wall. He bit down a gasp as the familiar pain of pins and needles shot up his arms. Getting up would be impossible with the way his feet were tied up in front of him and his arms were uncomfortably trapped by the weight of his body against the splintering wall. His head throbbed at the painful reminder of the vague memory of how he got here; a tall man, almost as tall as B, got the drop on him. After beating the shit out of him he dropped a small capsule that coated him in a dense fog that smelled sweetly of burnt sugar. Tim felt shame pool in his gut; he was taught better than that. Unease crawled up his spine, as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. The blurry puzzle pieces slowly worked their way together as he pulled himself from his drug induced haze. They were doing damage control through east Gotham because some new upstart crime lord thought he could claim Black Mask’s territory. Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl and Nightwing, even the little demon brat were there to deal with the blood bath. Amidst the chaos Tim saw a snipper make a run for it. There was a long drawn out chase, and the bits after that were still a little fuzzy. The one thing Tim could see clearly was red. Must be this guy’s favourite colour. 

The brazen stomp of combat boots alerted Tim to the presence of his captor. The man in the red helmet idly paced his way over like a tiger mocking its prey. His long legs ceased their graceful stride when he looked up and seemed to just notice Tim was there. Anger burned in Tim’s gut at the man’s cocky tilt of his head. The hands crossed over his chest moved to his hips. Tim could almost imagine the smirk on the man’s lips as his robotic voice pierced the stale air in the cramped cellar. 

“You know people always say the devil wears expensive black leather that’ll match their vicious, dark features. Ruby red eyes which will bore into your soul and devour your humanity. Who ever they are will be strong and seductive. Their voice will be deep and rough, stick to ya like sweet honey. And trust me Baby Bird, I would love more than anything for that to be true. That the creature waiting at the end of the road is someone tall, dark and handsome. But I’ve seen the shit storm people call hell, and if I’m bein’ honest, I’m not too impressed.” Tim sighed at the man’s little villain speech. If he had a penny for every lame speech, he had to hear by every upstart villain he’d be nearly as rich as B by now.  
“Hey, don’t give me that look Bird Boy. I didn’t come back from the grave to have you look at me all bored like. There have been hundreds of people who’ve died, but I’m the one who came back. I’ve seen the depravity of mankind and I’ve come back to do what the Big Man can only dream of! I’m going to purge the streets of dirty sinners and demons alike. C’mon now boy blunder, don’t ya see? Y’know it’s true. The work the Bats been doin’ has done shit-all in cleanin’ up the streets. Every rapist, drug dealer and thief always seem to manage to worm their way back on to the streets. They spread like a disease and the only way to stop ‘em is to cut ‘em down as they rise.” 

Tim could feel the ghostly sensation of someone looking at him. The heavy breathing distorted by the helmet mixed eerily with the traffic he could hear overhead. Alerting him to the fact he’s still in Gotham. His body ached as he pulled at his bonds that locked his wrists. His heart thumped in his ears as he thought of hundreds of things to say; but no way to say them past the makeshift gag blocking his mouth. “C’mon Timothy y’know I’m right.” The deep voice purred as the bigger man knelt over him. Fear bloomed in his chest at the fact a low life nobody knew his name. Gloved hands cupped his cheeks as big thumbs massaged the apples of his cheeks. “I was surprised when the Bat forced another boy to wear the cape.” He sucked his tongue between his teeth as he settled more of his weight onto the smaller boy’s thighs, caging Tim between him and the wall. “I woulda thought the hero of Gotham wouldn’t want more innocent blood on his hands… yet here we are.” The man shifted, in the dark Tim could feel the firm press of the man’s chest against his, the rustle of fabric as the man’s warm hands left his face. In the dim light Tim could see the man’s strong arms lazily move to undue his helmet. A faint hiss could be heard as the he shifted again. Tim was desperate to catch a glimpse of the man’s face, but before he could see more than blurred pale skin and an acidic green light, he leaned in, his lips surprisingly soft, grazed the sensitive skin of Tim’s ear. “I want what’s best for you. What’s best for Gotham.” The man’s strong hands returned to Tim’s face to brush his fringe out of his eyes. Tim’s body nearly betrayed him as he ached to lean into the man’s soft touch. 

“What do ya say pretty bird, wanna be my Robin?” Fear and repulsion coursed through Tim’s body, causing his breath to hitch as the man tenderly untied the gag from behind his head. Tim wanted nothing more than to punch the man in his pale face and run as far as possible. Chills raced up his spine as the man tenderly massaged the bruising caused by the gag. Before he could stop himself, he uttered a small shaky, “Why?”

“Why what Little Bird.” 

“Why are you doing this?”

The man lazily moved to rest on his haunches. The acidic green light Tim saw before was now in full glow. A dull weight dropped at the thought, ‘this man isn’t human.’  
“C’mon kid, you should know better than anyone, every Batman needs a Robin. I thought the new and improved version would be much better than the original model.” The man chuckled. Tim felt the man’s soft touch start to massage at the sore skin that was trapped by the gag. Tim gave another small tug at the ropes digging into his wrists. He bit down a hiss as it only served to wind the rope deeper into his flesh. 

“Why would you think kidnapping and drugging me would make me want to be your Robin?” Tim asked with a fire he thought was dulled by the atmosphere of the dingy little room. A small snicker escaped the man above him as his hands tightened their hold on his face.

“We both know there are worse ways I coulda done this.” The man shrugged flippantly. It was clear by the way his fingers started to dig into the flesh of his cheeks he was growing bored of Tim’s stalling. Figuring changing his line of questions would stall him more time for Batman to find him he tentatively asked.  
“How do you know my name?” The man was silent for a few seconds as he mulled over his answer.

“Mmm. You Bats aren’t the only ones who can do a little detective work.” Chills ran down his legs at the thought a random joe did some snooping and found them out. How long until a big shot villain figured it out? 

“You’re getting distracted boy wonder.” The man said in mock sympathy as he carded his fingers through Tim’s slightly tangled hair. 

“You gotta wonder if it’s circumstantial, or if B just has a thing for finding blue eyed, black haired boys.” The man murmured as his warm breath tickled his ear as he leaned in again. “Do you think he gets off on the fact he has a little army of clones ready to follow his every command. Perfectly trained little robots ready to follow his orders without hesitation. How he finds little boys who had lost everything, then having him, the man, the myth, the legend; fucking Batman as their saviour. How do you think it would feel to have your innocent, broken eyes look up at him as if he hung the very stars in the sky.” 

Tim’s gut churned as the man’s voice started to lose that calm, velvety tone, into something deeper, darker, as his breathing picked up again, as his deep voice started to almost get hysterical. The man was trembling against him, he felt like a brewing storm; only one second away from pouring down on him. The man abruptly jerked back, his hands clutched his face like a life line as the acid green eyes pierced him once more.  
“What do ya say Timmy? Want to be my Robin?” Tim was once again shocked into silence. He knew whatever he said would end in a shit-show. Taking his silence as thinking the man prattled on. 

“We would be out, cleaning the streets so innocent people like your parents don’t have to die. I won’t fail the people of Gotham like Batman has. I will make sure the shit-stains of the earth can never hurt anyone again. I will make sure no more Robins will have to die at the hands of psychos like the Obeah Man and the Joker. Timothy Jackson Drake, you and I will be the strongest heroes Gotham has ever seen.” It felt as though Superman had slapped him in the face. How could this man know so much about him? How did he know his name? Who killed his parents? What other things does he know?  
The man watched him like a cat would a cornered mouse. All Tim’s emotions and thoughts threated to explode like an over blown balloon. The repulsion and intrigue he felt for the man before him made him nauseous. 

“What’s it gunna be Little Bird?” The man pressed himself close again. Despite the layers of Kevlar between them he swore the other man could feel his heart threatening to free itself from his chest. Tim tentatively licked his dry lips as he tried to stall for time.

“I’m not gunna ask again Timothy. Are. You. Gunna. Be. My. Robin?” 

Tim gulped as he tried once again to free his hands. The cold sweat of fear ran down his back as Tim’s mind screamed for him to break free and pummel the man into the ground. But he didn’t. He slowly levelled his glare with the man’s black domino mask. Breathing in a breath of stale air he calmly spoke. 

“No.”

“I’m disappointed Timothy.” The man hummed as he pulled one of his hands back from his face. “Option B it is.” He sighed as he forced a cloth over Tim’s mouth and nose.” Before Tim could try and struggle free his thoughts were drowning in the sweet scent of chloroform.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of studying... If you like don't be afraid to leave a kudo. :)


End file.
